The childhood of the Nameless Pharaoh
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: Tells how Our loveable Yami no Yuugi got to be how he is and also why he plays for keeps... Hey I'm back


LPK: I don't own yugioh and I'm not making any money  
  
(Mahado Pov) He looks up to me with those golden-eyes that little Yami. It saddens me to think of how hard his life will become. But right now at 4 he's carefree. His birth-mother is powerful Goddess-like Magican, who gave our king and Queen her little son. Because for reasons unknown the king and queen couldn't have kids of their own.  
  
Her sister also gave us a child of unknown origin he was named Seto, to serves as High Priest one day, seeing how sick our old High Priest Sefkey is. It scares and saddens me to think one day that he will die. I know I will miss him. I grew-up with him of course. They say he will he'll 7 maybe 8 years until he's body will just give out.  
  
I'll make these last years with my friend special. He's just too young to die so soon. The boy the Sprit Queen's sister gave us is special I just know it. Isis the Priestess(not the Goddess, Ok) looks after him. My other friend Akunadin and I often talk about who will take over after were gone .  
  
"Well just have to wait and see were not dead yet" I often tell him. Today was different we were nearing Yami's 5th birthday the anniversary of when he first arrived here, It is also the day of his rite. "You know you'll have to do it."stated Akunadin "hmm, do what now I wasn't listening"sweat drop In fact I really wasn't . I was watching Yami trying to play with some worker boys. You see Yami's no ordinary boy well frist he has a bird's wings and tail, a horn, and tri-colored very spike hair.  
  
Secondly he a Prince. The worker boy just stated at the weird child. It was the oldest of the worker( he was probably 12, what a shame) I heard say "Hey weird-do, go home we don't want you or your kind here. You've cause enough trouble, and as far as this town is concerned You"ll never belong. Prince or no Prince ,You will always be a MUTT!"as the boy screamed this, Yami sat hard on the ground I then when to my little Yami as Akunadin shouted "Boys, GET BACK TO WORK!!!" the boy left chattering happily among themself as the word "mutt" was often repeated. I saw tear in the little Prince's eyes.  
  
All he wanted was to belong and not be alone . He was still new here (only been here 2 months) I knew his pain all to well as did Sefkey and Akunadin. We were odd ball those that didn't belong. I have purple hair, Akunadin hair was white and Sefkey's were blue a light blue.  
  
We don't belong never did. I just wish there were more people like Isis, Shadah, and Karim. Who close their eyes to our difference and accept us. Even though the king is just using me I'm glad to have a home. "Are you alright Ya-Prince Yami (I forget the title)" I ask being kneeling to be his height.  
  
"Maldon, I-I was just lonely. So why dose it hurt so much...(sob)" (he calls me that cause it easier for him)he starts to cry he wraps his arms around my neck and cries. I in turn wrap my arms him hugging him, His sob start uncontrollable then slowly calm down. I hug him til he was calm. "Maldon why does it hurt" the little asked.  
  
"Well" I started I know this would be easy but I tried "because they were making fun of you. But one day they'll see you as a person and not a thing. You'll do great things one day I just known it." to this the boy seem to lighten up "you thin so Maldon." I nodded "Now head to the castle we'll caught up." I pointed to Akunadin then to the castle "ok pleas hury ok" the little boy stated waking back to the place always stopping to see if I was coming "you're very fond of him. Maybe a little to fond. doing the rite will hurt you greatly." said the serious voice of Akunadin.  
  
"Akunadin I'm not going to do it. I care to much."I added as we walked home, Yami ran up and joined us take my hand in his little one. Yes I care for him maybe as Akunadin had said maybe a little too much  
  
time for notes yeah )  
will tell me what you think it's the first chappie of my first online fanfic.. Be truthful  
  
seto: yeah tell the truth yami: so we can get on with our lives  
  
me: oh You two.now here is something to know all the priests expect Sefkey are in the manga I just look though the manga so I will have no spoilers 8  
  
seto; please R&R  
  
yami: see ya 


End file.
